


Children, Labs, and Ex In My Life

by JinsyJinsy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinsyJinsy/pseuds/JinsyJinsy
Summary: 他挣扎着翻了个身，从年轻人树袋熊一样的怀抱里挣脱出来。股间还带着一点儿粘腻的狼狈，他看了一眼仍陷在睡梦中的安纳金，一张脸再次烧得通红，倒不是羞于自己竟然与学生做出这种事，只是他的视线无可避免地落在他那条被年轻人在昨夜的某个时候急吼吼地扯落并仓促间仍在床脚的内裤上。清晨尴尬，这种事叫。





	1. Chapter 1

01

时间回到一天前，欧比旺会抢过安纳金的酒，并把它泼到自己脸上。

人类并不会因年龄的增长而更加富有智慧。演化的漏洞，他想。中年人失掉了对一切事物跃跃欲试的冒险般的激情，却像一头撞入陷阱的发情期雄鹿一般傻乎乎地相信了猎人伸出来的手，满脑袋摇晃着蛛网一般无可避免的冲动和欲望。

他挣扎着翻了个身，从年轻人树袋熊一样的怀抱里挣脱出来。股间还带着一点儿粘腻的狼狈，他看了一眼仍陷在睡梦中的安纳金，一张脸再次烧得通红，倒不是羞于自己竟然与学生做出这种事，只是他的视线无可避免地落在他那条被年轻人在昨夜的某个时候急吼吼地扯落并仓促间仍在床脚的内裤上。

清晨尴尬，这种事叫。

欧比旺·肯诺比从一片狼藉的床头柜上找到了他有点儿被压坏的眼镜。他尽可能轻地从床上坐起来，廉价公寓内的单人床垫不堪两个人的重负发出抗议一般的嘎吱声，安纳金的胳膊动了动，像是在寻找另一边消失的床伴，他吓得屏住呼吸。但年轻人显然没有醒，弯翘的睫毛像昆虫薄而修长的翅膀一般微微抖动。欧比旺审视了一会儿安纳金的睡颜，然后他小心翼翼地站起身，踮着脚避开地上散乱的毛衣和外套，在床尾处倾身捡回了他的围巾。他穿衣服时尽量减小了衣物摩擦的声音，但弯腰时某个位置红肿的疼痛仍令他红了脸。离开前他给安纳金在桌上留了一杯水，宿醉的好帮手，肯诺比教授想，但一番犹豫后，他还是揉皱了那张写好的字条，并将纸团扔进了废纸篓。

一个晚上，一张床，两个男人而已。他轻轻带上门时想，安纳金最好别知道另一个男人的名字。

并不是酒精惹的祸，他清楚地知道，但酒精显然是这整个事件中推波助澜的帮手。他有意无意地看见年轻人走出实验室，他有意无意地听见那些电话里的谈话夹杂着争吵，他有意无意地路过校园酒吧，有意无意地坐在吧台旁安纳金的身边然后和那个明显喝醉的年轻人说一声“晚上好”。

离开屋内的暖气令他忍不住稍稍缩着身子。第九大街上的寒风起劲儿地吹着，所幸清晨的出租车喷着尾气地在他面前停下。他头疼地靠在车窗上。在出租司机怀疑的眼神中，衣衫不整的中年男人有气无力地报出一个地址。

并不是安纳金的错，他想。

年轻人转过头，蓝得令人心惊的眼睛茫然无助地望着他。“欧比旺？”他努力辨认着来人的脸，欧比旺大度地忽略了这个称呼中省去了教授的头衔。

“我可不知道学生们做完实验会跑来这儿喝酒。”他坐上安纳金旁边的高脚椅，他不是很习惯这种会转悠的玩意儿。他避开安纳金困倦又困惑的眼神，轻飘飘地说。

“实验。”安纳金皱了下眉，很嗤之以鼻地说。欧比旺抱着胳膊转过来，以为会听到年轻人对导师的例行抱怨，但安纳金举杯喝了口酒，呛了一下，茫然地从杯子后面瞪着他，“你以为是谁啊？”他晕晕乎乎地问。

醉酒的第一个征兆。欧比旺抢过他的杯子。年轻人软软地挽留了一下，眼巴巴地看着杯子被夺走。欧比旺拖着他的胳膊把他架起来，“我送你回公寓，”他克制着让自己的语气不要显得心软，“解决生活中的麻烦事总不能靠醉酒。”来自中年人散发着暮年气息的老旧忠告。一瞬间肯诺比教授觉得自己有点儿狼狈，大概是因为这句话在安纳金失魂落魄的眼睛前听起来是这么无力。

“为什么啊？”年轻人挥舞着手脚挣扎着抗议。他看起来一点儿都不让人省心，欧比旺一声叹息，反正他在实验室也从没让他真正省心过。“闭嘴。”他有点儿粗暴地说。当然，目前为止，他们之间的关系也仅限于醉酒的学生和他语重心长的导师，但一分钟后就不是了。他费力地架起安纳金，一只手抓着他的胳膊，一只手揽住他的腰，磕磕绊绊地搀着他往门口走。年轻人靠着他的肩含糊不清地抱怨着。然后安纳金伸出一只脚，差点把他绊倒在门把手上。他手忙脚乱地稳住自己，一抬头，安纳金睁着那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，好看的脸压着他的下巴，嘴巴里潮乎乎的气息喷在他鼻子尖上。

欧比旺心跳停了半拍。他怎么就忘了安纳金比他高半个脑袋。

“你在摸我的腰，”年轻人的眼神无比清醒，“你占我便宜，”他不高兴地控诉，“你暗恋我。”他笃定地说。

咚咚，咚咚，他听见自己狂野的心跳。他们身体的夹缝中留有一丝心思被戳破的寂静，但喝醉的年轻人显然处于无可挽回的下风。尽管肯诺比教授知道自己脸红了，但他依然十分镇定地瞪着他醉酒的学生。“所以呢？”他耸了耸肩，“这能改变你喝醉的事实吗？”

年轻人眨巴着眼睛望了他好一会儿。“不能。”他垂头丧气地说。

“那就想办法把自己弄回你公寓的小床上去，”欧比旺安抚地说，“或者让我帮你把自己弄回去。然后明天我会放你一天假，放下实验，去把事儿处理完。”

他说出这些话来没有半分犹豫的停顿，像是早已打过草稿。以一个导师的身份，他心里某个声音叹着气告诫自己，保持距离。

所幸，酒吧里的其他人并没有注意到他们在角落里的小小尴尬。于是欧比旺把安纳金的胳膊扔到自己肩膀上，继续试图把他弄出去。

当然，这一切并不如肯诺比教授想象中那么好办。因为当他们折腾着走出酒吧窄小的门走进冬夜刺骨的寒风里时，安纳金突然侧过身子开始吻他。

他僵住了大约五秒钟，然后他开始推他——年轻人的力气比他想象中大得多，安纳金的手指攀上他的围巾探入他的脖子，带着酒精后劲儿的温热；他用了大约三秒钟感受年轻人湿漉漉的嘴巴，柔软而干燥的嘴唇贴近他的。安纳金小小地咬了他一口，牙齿磕碰在他因吃痛张开的下唇上，那家伙的舌头得意地探进去，欧比旺慌张了一瞬间，然后奋力推开他。

年轻人狼狈地摔坐在雪地里。安纳金抬起头，手背揉着眼睛。“你想让我睡你，”他含糊地说，“这我还看得出来。”

欧比旺冷着一张脸拉他站起来。安纳金摇摇晃晃地拄在他肩上。“为什么不呢？”年轻人自嘲地说，“反正你本来就想这么做。”

他的心跳彻底停止了。中年人感到全身的血液近乎凝固，心脏痛苦地膨胀着。“我是谁？”他抱着一线希望低声问。

“不知道。”安纳金眨巴着眼睛嘟嘟囔囔地回答，“某个在酒吧里遇见的，想带着我回家的老家伙。”

然后安纳金感到某个人回吻了他。克制的，迟疑的，柔软的。当他们纠缠着狼狈地滚进出租车后座，甚至都没余下一丝功夫去注意司机偷窥的眼神。他们跌跌撞撞地从电梯里出来，欧比旺被推得抵在门上，年轻人腿间的硬邦邦浅浅地戳弄着他的小腹。

“我不知道你是谁，”安纳金埋在他脖颈间蹭弄，一只手颤颤悠悠地开门，“但我可以跟你做爱。”欧比旺胡乱点了点头，年轻人安抚一般吻着他淡金色扎人的短胡须。“你多大？”当他被气喘吁吁地压倒在床上时，安纳金忽然皱着眉从他身上抬起头，眼神中带着最后一丝残存的清醒。“反正不是未成年。”欧比旺混乱地说，年轻人突然停下的动作令他稍稍不安地扭动。

安纳金埋头解开他的皮带。“我总觉得你是个老头子。”年轻人咕哝着抱怨说，灵巧的手指将他的性器从内裤中解放出来，他余光瞟见自己的裤子掉在床底。他被安纳金握在手里时微微震了震。“别动。”年轻人用胳膊压住他的胸口，右手熟练地快速撸动了几下，他发出断断续续的羞耻声音。然后他被翻过来，臀部捞起，腰被迫弯成拱起的弧度，背后灼热的柱体戳刺着某个因紧张而收紧的部位。欧比旺深深吸了口气，然后被自己呛住了。

“安静。”安纳金拍拍他颤抖的屁股。他听见身后传来翻找东西的零碎声音，于是他猜想年轻人是在柜子里找寻润滑剂。一小团冰凉粘腻的东西被胡乱涂抹在他张开的臀缝里，一根手指——也许是食指，艰涩地探入穴口，指腹刮蹭着敏感的内壁令他发出小声的惊叫。安纳金耐心地开拓着他，欧比旺的手指抓紧了床垫，等待着年轻人终于戴上安全套，一点点挺入、填满他的后穴。被酒精麻痹的器官难以高潮，他迷迷糊糊地想起这条忠告。但安纳金开始抽动了，阴茎一次比一次更深地操入他的身体，他咬住唇，他已经很久没经历过这个了。中年人的自尊与酥麻的快感一同侵入他缩紧的心脏，他拼命压抑着喉头难耐的呻吟，他尽力不表现地像个沦陷在欲望里的男人，他把脸埋进被子里呜咽着发出断断续续的闷哼，安纳金挺动的腰几乎将他操进床垫里去。疼痛与快乐沿着他被掐住的腰一同摇晃，深金色的头发散落在他脸颊上，他半闭着迷乱的眼睛。

安纳金的喘息声敲打着他的背部。安纳金。他恢复了一点意识，他想起来那是安纳金。醉酒的安纳金，情欲中的安纳金，他年轻的学生安纳金。酸楚的羞耻与顶弄的刺激将他填得更满，他眼角泛红，脸被压在枕头上。欧比旺缩紧的心脏几乎在配合着安纳金从身后操他的频率，胸腔里砰砰的跳动将近乎疼痛的情绪推向他酥麻的四肢。年轻人又一次深深地撞进他早已过于敏感的身体，中年人的高潮来的又快又急，他喘着气射出来时溅满了床单与小腹，他几乎不敢去看那些白色的粘稠。然后他感到安纳金抱住了他的腰，欧比旺又一次被翻了过来，他张开腿坐在安纳金身上。高潮后的无力使他狼狈地抓住安纳金赤裸的肩膀，自下而上更深、更深的挺动像欲望的深坑。欧比旺慌乱地别过脸，生怕安纳金看穿了他眼中的渴望和羞耻。年轻人有力的手将他压向自己，他被迫和他的学生交换了一个吻，直到他又一次被操得射出来。


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *别带你的女朋友来上课  
> *永远都不要冒犯你未来的导师

Children, Labs, and Ex In My Life.

Obikin

02

保持清醒的好办法——咖啡，或者茶，或是想象你们最近的实验进度有多糟。欧比旺摇下车窗，在寒风中搓了搓脸，试图让自己看起来不那么像是个刚从彻夜轰趴中摇摇晃晃走出来的落魄中年人。出租车驶过一道减速带，后座毫不留情的震了震，他及时咬紧了唇，却还是没能止住由屁股上某个羞耻部位所引发的一声呻吟。

出租司机从后视镜里怪异地看了他一眼。“需要帮你报警吗？”司机怀疑地问，后视镜里的眼神打量着他揉皱的大衣和乱糟糟的头发，语气里半是安抚半是幸灾乐祸的嘲讽，“你知道，男人有时也难免碰到这种事。”

“什么？”欧比旺茫然地瞪着这家伙。熬夜后的脑袋痛得要命，他不得不费了半天功夫才搞清这个热心的提议。“不了，谢谢。”他克制着怒气。我并没有被随便什么人捂着嘴扔到床上。他差点说出口来，但显然眼下他的外表实在不怎么令人信服，于是欧比旺只好保持尴尬的沉默。下车时他皱着眉递给司机不多不少的车费，并附送一记恼怒的摔门。

所幸在这个天气糟糕透顶的周五清晨公寓附近尚未有出门溜达的邻居，他拖着疲劳的身子，感谢旧金山阴雨连绵的冬季，至少现在看来和自己的学生在床上共度一夜不算什么特别丢脸的事情。欧比旺看了眼手机上的时间，不到六点半。他一边静悄悄地开门，一边决定快速冲个澡再小睡两个小时，然后用一个电话把早上的实验室扔给科迪。

就这么决定了。他几乎是半闭着眼叹着气把自己弄进自家的沙发里，臀部的不适使他艰难地侧过身靠在厚厚的沙发垫上，他抓过手机拨通自己的研究生。

“肯诺比教授？”对方疑惑地问。科迪接通的很快，欧比旺能听见电话那头喘气的杂音，于是他猜想科迪大约是在绕着学校晨跑。他困倦地打了个哈欠，这让他听起来才像是两人中大清早被电话打扰的那一个。

“组会挪到下午，”欧比旺嘶哑着嗓子说，“我晚点去——早上你来负责。”

“哦。”他的学生立刻答应道。然后电话那头科迪的声音停顿了下，语气显得有点犹疑，“又抽了一晚上烟……教授？”

“并没有。”欧比旺干脆地说，他飞快地为自己找出了借口，“…中年人的失眠。”

“好吧。”他最信任的助手叹了口气，“需要帮你带点药吗，教授？”

“药就算了，”欧比旺在沙发上小心翼翼地挪了挪腰，好让疼痛缓解一点，“一杯咖啡。”他坚定地说。

“咖啡救不了你的命，教授，”科迪不赞同道，“规律的作息——”欧比旺摁了挂断键，筋疲力尽地瘫倒在沙发上。

七点钟，他费劲儿地站起来，脱掉大衣扔在一边。浴室里开了暖风，他解开衬衫扣子时发现被撕掉了几颗。“年轻人。”他皱着眉嘟囔着抱怨。脱下裤子时他差点儿滑倒，然后他迟钝地察觉到内裤几乎是松垮地挂在腰上。“天哪。”他又一次红了脸，安纳金昨晚扯掉他衣服时所用的劲儿比他想象中要大。他闭着眼把从腰上滑下来的衣物胡乱堆放在外面，尽力不要去想昨晚的荒唐事——欧比旺打开淋浴头，任凭热水浇湿了头发。腰和背还留有揉捏后的红痕，他一边嘶声吸着气冲洗一边思索着要不要涂点镇定药膏。

对于中年人来说，他想，年轻人的激情——或者说性欲——也许总是太过。他已许久没经历过这样的一夜了。欲望向岁月低头，他闭着眼让温暖的水流按摩头皮，年轻时代的兴致早已流连耗尽，他试着回忆高潮的滋味，却只能想起昨夜的安纳金。安纳金。他站在水流中说不出话来。这算什么呢？中年人对年轻人的爱？教授对学生的爱？他被岁月剥夺的激情最终剩不下什么，他甚至说不清那是不是一种情感，抑或只是大脑中多巴胺与内啡肽开的小玩笑？ 

…别给自己找借口。欧比旺听见脑子里的声音冷漠地说。也许还是有差别的，他注视着自己在浴室瓷砖上模糊又疲倦的倒影。好吧，他脸上火辣辣的，。他站在温热的水流里垂头丧气，狼狈至极。他记不起来那是在哪一天，或是哪一个更为具体的时刻。心跳加快，脉搏愉快地轻轻碰撞着他手腕的皮肤，大脑里的一千万束神经不管不顾、高高兴兴地宣布他恋爱了——爱上他年轻的、不知情的学生，他所见过最为天才、激情的青年，他装出漫不经心的神态接过安纳金的申请书，手指不经意间碰到安纳金的手腕，“祝贺你，”他微笑着说，“欢迎来到我的实验室。”青年的淡蓝眼睛微微弯起，他心脏跳动愈发狂野，像一列脱轨的火车在峡谷间横冲直撞。“我很荣幸，”安纳金和他握了握手，“肯诺比教授。”然后他丢盔弃甲，装模作样，他也许又说了些什么，也许没有，他像个措手不及的中年人，禁欲般无趣的生活为安纳金无意中的一击即溃。

他看了一眼浴室中起雾的镜子，羞愧地发现自己脸红了。

然后他想起他遇见安纳金的第一面。

说真的，不管你的评价标准如何，肯诺比教授一直是最受大一新生欢迎的必修课老师之一。如果温度教授像他一样风趣、温和、时常在本科生们的卷子上打出漂亮的分数，生物系的年轻人们十分确信自己是不会背地里给温度起一大堆抱怨连天的外号。总之，受学生欢迎的好心教授欧比旺·肯诺比时常被院系支派出自己的实验室，被迫为一摊讨价还价来的经费承担一个学期又一个学期的教学任务，当然，还有学院年度例常的IGEM本科生参赛项目。

欧比旺没法确定地指出科研与教育究竟哪个更累一些，既然三十年间的失眠如同家常便饭，他倒有些乐在其中。同浩浩荡荡涌入生物系的新人们打交道总是令人愉快的。本科生们争先恐后地选了他的课，在第一天时吵吵嚷嚷地挤满大教室并在之后的日子里不知所踪，然后毫不怀疑地等着肯诺比教授将在期末时在他们答得糟糕透顶的卷子上打上一个大发善心的分数。

年轻人们，他想。出勤率并不是他关注的重点，反正生物技术概论的幻灯片是出了名的乏味无聊，毕竟这份成套的教学文件就像生物系里所有其他课程一样已经在院系中原封不动地传递了许多年。欧比旺尽可能做到每一年都将幻灯片中的知识点更新换代。当然，大学课堂总是被期待为风趣生动，他能找到的折中法子实在不易。大一的本科生倒很吃欧比旺的这一套，毕竟，又有谁不喜欢漫不经心地听肯诺比教授讲上两节关于早年求学生活中无关紧要的小小趣事呢？他并不强调点名，并常常十分善心地在即将点名的下一堂课之前让教室里稀稀落落的学生提醒没来的那些。所以，事实上，选他课的学生们实在很多，欧比旺的点名册往往比其他教师长出几页。

秋季学期的第一个周，他走进教室，照例是满满当当吵吵嚷嚷。他叹了口气，尽力忘掉实验室令人糟心的进展，开始讲课。他跳过了几段无关紧要的细胞工程。教室里其实有些闷热，他匆匆扫过第一排，一眼就注意到了那个坐在窗边的学生。一张好看的脸，他想，容貌出众，吸引视线。欧比旺当然清楚他是谁。昨晚前他收到温度发来第一批来自本科生们的IGEM参赛申请，这张脸位列其中。安纳金·天行者。新生的正面照停在他浏览窗口的首页好一会儿，年轻人对着镜头笑得有点羞涩，但这并不妨碍他的才华洋溢在之后长达十页的附件资料上。欧比旺赞许地记下他的名字。生物技术概论，他大致翻了翻自己的点名册，天行者先生就像另外九十个学生一样申请了他的课程。

但眼下，欧比旺稍稍停顿了几秒的讲课，暗示性地望了那学生一眼。安纳金的目光显然没能像教室里的其他人一样落在幻灯片上，年轻人偏着头专注地看着身旁的姑娘，小声讲话的模样显得神采飞扬。第一排，欧比旺想，还是太大声了，他差不多都能听清楚安纳金在跟深褐色头发的女孩讲些什么。“那么就定在晚上，”年轻人压低了一点嗓音，眼睛里满是热切的光，“行吗，帕德梅？”

肯诺比教授平静地清了清嗓子。

大约是感应到了教授的视线，安纳金抬起头。他半靠着椅背，右胳膊支着下巴，深金棕色的卷发可能是最深受女孩们喜欢的那一种，蓝眼睛漂亮得像晴朗无风的海湾，眼神里一半快乐一半茫然，咧开的嘴唇上还停留着年轻男孩特有的那种带着点傻气的微笑。他桌上连课本也没有，左手垂在桌面以下。

根据经验，欧比旺判断，安纳金很有可能在桌板下偷偷拉着身边姑娘的手。天气很热，他有些烦躁，莫名的火气被他尽力压抑下来，他说不上究竟是对安纳金行为的不满，还是对年轻学生浪费才华的失望。

“天行者先生，”肯诺比教授伸出一只手，示意教室安静下来，“我注意到你刚刚迫不及待地与身边的女士交流了一些你对这门课程的看法，也许你愿意和我们分享一下你的宝贵的意见？”

教室里传来低低的哄笑声，天行者身旁的女孩忍着笑，他注意到安纳金轻微红了脸。

“呃，”年轻人眨了眨眼睛，“没有，教授。”安纳金的表情好像在试图保持严肃，然后他站起来，挤出一个歉疚的微笑，“没有意见。”

欧比旺示意他坐下。肯诺比教授头一次压着淡淡的火气继续上课。他为自己的行为有点儿懊恼，所以，当下课铃响起的时候，他和教室里九十位学生一同偷偷松了口气。

新生们吵吵嚷嚷地拥向门口，欧比旺关掉电脑，埋头整理东西，眼角余光瞥到一个站在他面前显得有些犹疑的身影。他暗自叹气，然后抬头瞪着安纳金。

“天行者，”他疲惫地问，“有什么事吗？”

年轻人注视他合上的电脑。“刚才课上…”安纳金说，“抱歉，教授。”

“噢。”欧比旺随意点了点头，继续埋头于整理自己的文件夹。“如果你是担心自己的平时分，”他微笑了一下，“它们还在。”他无心再与安纳金打交道，于是他拉上拉链扣上背包，“没什么事的话，”欧比旺看了眼表，“我得走了。”

年轻人微微愣了一下，却没有像他意料之中那样礼貌走开。欧比旺走到门边时安纳金赶了上来。他只好被迫停在门口，转头又一次看着学生，年轻人一只手搭在门框上，带着无声阻拦的意味，蓝眼睛显得有点急切。“无意冒犯您，教授，”他不好意思地说，“但我对技术概论实在不感兴趣，”安纳金皱了皱眉，“课上很难专心。”

欧比旺淡漠地哦了一声。他看着年轻人，无意中发现安纳金比他高出半个头。“那你对什么感兴趣？”他抱着胳膊平静地问。

“我想…”天行者垂着眼思考，“也许是分子，也许是神经。”他热切地抬起头，“我向院系提交了参与IGEM大赛的申请，”年轻人看起来颇为自信，“我有一点把握。”

欧比旺的手停在门把手上，肯诺比教授轻喷鼻息，嘴角显出一点嘲讽的笑意，“是吗，”他拉开门，看也不看年轻人疑惑的表情，“那可真巧，我正是负责IGEM的导师。”

然后他大步走出教室，把彻底愣住的年轻人扔在身后。


End file.
